CyberGhost
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: When Katrina Minx was asked to work with the Avengers, she didn't expect to find a family. "When you spend your life alone without anyone to trust, you do stupid things." Katrina's past is not a clean one, nor a good one, when old demons come back to play will the Avengers be able to help there new friend, or will they have to watch as she falls apart? Rated M to be safe. R&R.
1. CyberGhost

AN: So hello, I'm Kat, It's been a long time since I've written a fan fiction or posted anything on here so please do not compare this to any of my old work. I will try to update weekly and maybe more than once a week when I can.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or any other Character you recognize in theses story's, I'm just barrowing them for my own twisted ideas, the only thing I own is Katrina Minx, the rest belongs to Marvel.<p>

December 5th, 1994- Seattle, WA

Shadows covered the street, the air thick with smoke, the whining screech of sirens that would never make it in time echoing through the silent crackling night. Flashes of light, light the scene of a young girl sitting in the snow as ash rains down around her. In her arms a purple stuffed dog is smashed. Her soot coated face clearly showing the trail of black tears down her cheeks. Her burned tattered nightgown blowing in the wind, she stares unseeing at the bright orange red heat that was once her home. Shouts surround her as neighbors come to see what has happened, to stare in ah and horror at the tragedy that would never truly affect them. The girl is swept from the ground into a white van as the medics finally arrive. It's too late to stop the fire; all they can do is watch as the burned wood collapses in upon itself. Katrina Minx was now an orphan.

20 year later…

In a lonely flat in the heart of New York City, an orphan lives. A tattered purple stuffed dog lies atop a blue comforter on the large queen sized bed. A Black Cat sleeps stretched out along the windowsill. Katrina Minx sits drinking coffee reading through a file with a black eagle symbol stamped on the front.

Katrina sighed as she looked at the file. 'These idiots have no idea what they're doing…' She thought to herself exasperated. This was the 5th case she had worked on this week for Phil and it was getting tiring having to sort through all the papers and solve something that a five year old could figure out because the average shield agents where too lazy to do their jobs. She pulled out her phone dialing the familiar number for hundredth time that week.

"You finished already Kat?" His voice sounded surprised but not unpleased. She rolls her eyes.

"Of course I'm finished already… this is child's play, I know your agents could have figured this out just as quickly as I did. Why do you keep sending me these case's Coulson? It's a waste of my time." She says annoyance coloring her voice. She glares at the file as Phil says something to someone else before answering her.

"Because my agents are busy and you're not…" She could imagine the look on his face as he placed his thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of his nose tiredly. "I need you too..." he is cut off by the sound of an explosion in the background. Yelling and multiple crashes are heard. Katrina stands from her seat listening.

"Coulson… Phil? What's going on? Talk to me dammit!" She says quickly into the phone worry bubbling up inside her. She moves through her apartment grabbing her gear and tossing it on the bed getting ready to go help.

"Katrina we need you to come in… a jet will be at your building in 5 minutes… be ready to go" Katrina sighs in relief as Phil's voice crackles through the phone before the line goes dead.

Moving quickly she changes into her gear, Tight black skinny jeans made to be stretched and moved in, a black long sleeved sweater made from a form fitting micro shielded fiber, a pair of black doc martins with modified weapon poaches, and a Denim jacket made from the same fabric as her shirt and pants. She quickly fills a large duffle bag with clothing, weapons, and personal belongings. She puts her laptop and her files in a tan messenger bag along with her sketch book, iPad, drawing pencils, and any books or notebooks she may need. She slips her pendent and pocket watch over her head, slips on her glasses, grabs her IPod and Cell Phone, and quickly moves to the roof.

Brown hair whips across her face as the shield jet lands beside her. She enters taking a seat quickly as they speed off towards the Helicarrior. She looks around her taking in the faces of the 6 avengers. She gives Clint and Natasha a nod.

"Any idea what we're dealing with?" she asks her friends pulling her tablet from her bag feeling the confused gazes from the 4 people she had yet to meet.

"No clue, we got a call from Coulson saying we needed to come in and to be ready for the Jet. He did not elaborate." Natasha shakes her head her blue eyes meeting the dark brown of her friend. Katrina sighed 'great, just great'

"I was on the phone with him over a case he sent me, there was an explosion on his end, and then he was telling me the same thing." She explains shortly at Clint's questioning look. They all sit quietly for about 20 minutes until…

"Who are you?" She looks up meeting the eyes of a billionaire. She looks him over scanning his suit choice.

"Captain Katrina Minx, USS Military first class, Shield Agent level 8" Natasha answers for her.

"More commonly known as CyberGhost" Clint adds in watching the others reactions. Starks eyes widen at the last added bit, Banners eyebrows raise questioningly, Rodgers stiffens in shock, and Thor just looks confused.

"CyberGhost… is a part of Shield?" Starks disbelieving voice fills the silence… "CyberGhost is a… girl?" Katrina smirks slightly to herself.

"Can we trust her?" Rodgers asks Natasha and Clint never taking his gaze of her.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes" Katrina answers there questions with a nod. "It's nice to finally meet you all, officially."

"What is this CyberGhost?" Thor intervenes before anyone can say anything.

"Just the most infamous and successful hacker and Cyber Criminal on the planet." Banner dead pans still looking at her with raised eyebrows. 'Oh this is going to be fun' Katrina smirks to herself as they land on the Helicarrior.

AN: Well that's it for now Everybody, I hope you liked it and if you did please leave a Review and favorite the story, the more response I get from this story the more I will feel the need to update it. ~Kat


	2. Mystery's awakened

AN: Hi Again, Kat here. I'm sorry for huge delay in this chapter getting posted, life sort of got in the way. But I'll try to post as least once a week from now on though I tend to be bad about that. Thank you everyone for the favorites and follows and the reviews I got, I never expected such a great turn out for this story.

Btw I'm going to be posting videos on regular bases on my YouTube Channel if anyone wants to check it out. I'm InvisableGleek (Spelled as shown) on YouTube, Twitter, and Facebook.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or any other Character you recognize in theses story's, I'm just barrowing them for my own twisted ideas, the only thing I own is Katrina Minx and the rest of the Minx family, the rest belongs to Marvel.

LB-LB-LB

Katrina stands a smirk flickering across her face as Natasha and Clint follow behind her the others still sitting in shock. She steps onto the deck of the Carrier giving a nod to some agents in greeting. Her hair fly's into her face tangling with her thick black glasses. She moves her bags higher on her shoulder and quickly moves inside, going down the familiar hallways coming out on the bridge.

"Hello Director." she smirks at him taking a seat dropping her bags beside her on the floor. She watches as the Avengers file in noting there seats as the holographic names tags float above the table. "Nat? Do you have a brush I can borrow; I always forget mine when I'm in a hurry?" She asks her red headed friend will trying to untangle her brown locks from her plastic glasses.

"Just keep it this time" A blue brush fly's through the air from across the table very nearly crashing into Kat's skull, if not for her reflexes grabbing it just in time despite her not wearing her glasses. Many eyes watch her as she combs her hair back into a high pony tail. She slips her glasses on picking up the file glancing at the Avengers who still sit there eyes locked on her.

"What, do I have something in my teeth?" she asks sarcasm dripping from the statement. 8 eyes quickly look away and a quiet laugh is heard from the door. Kat turns smirking.

"Already scaring them half to death Kat? Why am I not surprised?" Kat ducks as Coulson try's to ruffle her hair.

"Don't do that Phil! I just fixed it after being out on the deck!" She whacks his hand away mock glaring. He chuckles before taking his own spot next to where Fury is standing.

"Enough chit-chat, Agent Minxs it's nice to have you back, we need your… expertise" Kat raises an eyebrow a him looking through the file.

"What is this about Fury? And why in god's name are you calling in a known criminal?" Steve demands irritably. Silence falls as people wait for Fury's response most wanting to know the same thing.

"Agent Minxs is no more a Criminal then you are Captain. I suggest you learn your facts before you start tossing around accusations" Coulson's voice is cold and cutting as he defends her, cutting off whatever response the director was about to make. Kat watches this catching Clint's eye and shrugging. 'Phil Coulson just yelled at Captain America… Coulson, fan boy Coulson… for me… Holy Shit' she thinks watching this knowing her friends are probably thinking the same.

"Coulson be quiet." Fury says stepping forward. "We are not here to discuss who is and isn't a criminal, you can do that on your time. Right now we have our own set of criminals to capture and missing people to find."

He motions to their files a large Hologram appearing in the center of the table. The files contain the files and known data about 10 different people. Margaret (Peggy) Carter, Howard Stark, Maria Stark, Edwin Jarvis, James (Bucky) Barnes, Betty Ross, Charles (Barney) Barton, Loki Laufeyson / Odinson, Justin Minx, and Maryssa (Maya) Minks. Katrina and the others all stare at the files looking quickly at Fury as he begins to talk pictures of the people in the file appearing in the hologram.

"Earlier today Peggy Carter was kidnapped from her nursing home in DC while Agent Coulson was visiting her. We believe Hydra who we know to have survived the fall of their involvement in Shield to be behind this. Also in the last few weeks people we know to be dead have been turning up around the world. "Videos of Maria, Howard, Jarvis, Loki, Justin, and Maya appear, showing them looking around confused in random city's before men in Hydra uniforms drag them into unmarked black vans and drive away.

"Weren't Howard and Maria killed in 1991?" Kat asks glancing at Tony. He nods mutely. "They would have been in there late 60's early 70's at the time then… In these clips they can't be more than 50 years old…" she points as the clips play back.

"My Father was 74 when he died, Mom was 73" Tony supply's stiffly. "Jarvis died in 1989 he was 72" Bruce places a hand on Tony's shoulder; Tony gives Bruce a weak smile in return. The others look away from them giving them some privacy. Katrina writes some things down.

"They all look about 20 years younger than they were when they died." She says nodding… "Loki looks like he did when he last left earth, except his eyes are Green, they were blue before" she says noticing the difference. Thor spins to look at her.

"My Brothers eyes have always been Green, it is what mother loved about them, she would always comment on them when we were children." The others look at him Clint's eyes widen.

"Holy shit." He mutters a look of realization covering his face. "When Loki took over Selvic and I, our eyes turned the same blue as the Tesseract." He explains pointedly. Kat smirks

"We are such idiots… His eyes in this picture match the color of the Tesseract perfectly" she says as a picture of Loki in Germany appears on the screen. "His eyes remain that color until the Hulk smashes him up in Stark Tower during the battle of New York. Jarvis's Security cameras show them flicking between the Emerald Green they are now and the blue for about an hour until when you all enter the tower, they then turn Green and stay that way… That's when he asks for the drink…" she says as the video plays fast forwarding to them entering. Thor stares realization showing on his face.

"My brother was innocent" he says the look on his face showing his despair. Fury looks ready to punch something.

"Great… just what we need." He mutters sending a message to all of shield letting them know of this development, Basically saying if you find Loki, if his eyes are Green then help him, if there Blue shoot him.

"And as for Justin and Maya… well Justin is about 17 same as when he died… but Maya is around 10 here… she was 4 when she died, I only recognize her because that's how I looked when I was 10… but with my sisters blue eyes instead of my brown" she informs them. Those who don't know her just sort of nod along not sure what to say.

"I see… well as we all know Sargent Barnes disappeared after Rogers and him fought will we took down hydra from inside Shield… he was spotted in Brooklyn in the neighborhood where him and Rogers grew up." The video plays of him walking down the street wearing a hoodie and jeans the hood down as he looks around, his hair has been cut in the style he used to where it back in the 40's. Steve sits up staring…

"He remembers…" he whispers staring at his old friend. Fury and the others watch Steve then turn away. Partway into the video a black van pulls up, men in Hydra uniforms tackle him; he fights back but is soon pulled into the van as the video ends.

"Lastly Betty Ross and Charles Barton disappeared about 6 months ago; we believe Hydra took them as well." They all sit there silently; at least one person who meant something to each of the avengers excluding Natasha and including Katrina had been taken by Hydra.

"There planning something. Every person they took had to do with you guys… and me. They are planning something." Katrina says looking around at everyone.

"The question is… what are they planning?" Fury says ominously. The 9 people look at each other looks of worry forming on their faces. 18 eyes stare at the hologram as the videos play. 'What the fuck have we gotten ourselves into' Katrina thinks sighing.

LB-LB-LB

Meanwhile in an underground facility in Germany 10 people sit in a glass cage unable to break free, they watch in horror as Red Skull walks into the room.

"It's all going according to plan sir" Sharon Carter says turning to him.

LB-LB-LB

AN: Well that's it for now Everybody, I hope you liked it and if you did please leave a Review and favorite the story, the more response I get from this story the more I will feel the need to update it. ~Kat


End file.
